Resurrection (Tom Felton Love Story)
by littlenipper
Summary: Delilah Scarlet, with memories that seem more of nightmare to the common population, has recently turned 21. She woke up one day, and decided it was time to move on. Never to let the daunted past sneak back and destroy her. When attending her old school friend's wedding, she meets Tom Felton, the infamous Draco Malfoy and the minute they set eyes the sparks started flying.
1. An Old Friends Wedding

Chapter 1: An old friend's day

"This is the one," Delilah says, twirling around, showing off the sky blue dress to Dan. Dan sits up in his seat, after being in that position for over an hour, playing games on his phone, waiting for Delilah too pick out a dress. "It's perfect," Dan states, not really knowing what else to say, as he doesn't know much about dresses or anything that involves girl's infact.

"Please Dan, just don't say anything next time" Delilah says rolling her eyes at her friend. Dan pulls out Delilah's camera and films her twirling around in the dress for no apparent reason. Because Delilah never has the effort to make daily vlogs, if she ever did, it was once every few months.

The salesclerk came over and helped Delilah out of her dress, she packed up the dress and passed it over the counter. Delilah payed the right amount of money, and Dan took her hand, in a friendly way of course and they headed out the store. "You two lovebirds have a great time" The salesclerk says before they exit the store. They both turn back and smile stupidly "We're just friends" They say in unison. They turn back around and exit the store and head towards Delilah's car. They both get in and pump up some Muse, and drive away.

After the short car trip back to Dan & Phil's apartment, where Delilah would be staying for the few days before her friend's wedding. Delilah and Dan walked inside the apartment, Phil standing behind the counter in the kitchen grinning excitedly.

"Hey Dee" Phil says, walking over to greet her. "Evening" She replied, going to shake Phil's hand. But instead Phil pulled Delilah into a friendly hug.

"So boys, I see you've turned into a bunch of pigs since I was last here" Delilah says, scanning their apartment after letting go of Phil's hug.

"I tried to make it presentable for you" Phil says, putting on the worst sad face. Delilah laughs at Phil, before walking past and heading over to Dan's bedroom, where they were planning to film a collab. "Let's do this collab before anything else."

Dan and Phil, follow behind and sit themselves in front the already set up camera, for a new video. Phil had written out what was going to happen, but mainly they were going unscripted.

When they wrapped the video up, and edited it, since it was for Phil's channel, Delilah picked out the Draw Phil naked for that video. It was always something the immature Delilah had wanted to do since watching Phil's videos.

Over the next few days, Delilah had bought Dan & Phil, to buy themselves some suits to wear to the Wedding. Delilah was mentally preparing herself to meet the bride, her name was Alice Goode's, she was a few years older than Delilah, but she was a great friend of hers. After the death of Delilah's parents, Delilah moved away, and had only stayed in contact with only a few friends from her old school. Alice was one of them. They hadn't seen eachother in person for 7 years, so Delilah, wanted to be at her best.

She stood outside, facing London's change of weather, reminding herself of Melbourne, where you could get 4 seasons in one day. Dan & Phil, finally came out, looking very different in their new shiny suits. Delilah smiled happily at her effort and popped into her car, ready to drive to the church.

Dan & Phil, sat in the back, awkwardly tweeting about tonight's events. Delilah concentrated on her driving even when Dan, had stuck her camera in the car for pure entertainment.

Finally, after a long drive they arrived at the church hosting the fancy wedding. They all got out of the car and took a seat in the near back rows of the church. To their luck they had sat down next to Alice's friends, which Delilah didn't know, who where fans of all three of them. They told them how they shipped 'Delilel'. Which was the stupid as ship name the fans have given Dan and Delilah. Finally, after the awkward conversation, the wedding had begun.

Delilah couldn't help but look through the window, and not watch as the Bridesmaids, and groomsmen as they entered the room. She however, listened to Dan comment on how slutty the bridesmaids looked. Delilah though, turned her attention from the window, to watch her old friend walk through the door, with her father. She smiled at how she had changed so much, she had obviously lost a few noticeable pounds and all the teenage acne had now gone. She was proud of her friend, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in herself.

Delilah had noticed the best man, was Chris Felton, he hardly looked like his younger brother Tom, someone Delilah had fallen head over heels for. But who hadn't, Delilah thought to herself.

Delilah hadn't paid any more attention to her friend's wedding, feeling bad for herself for doing so, but she was just too caught up in her own business.

After the wedding ended, Dan, Phil and Delilah moved themselves with the rest of the crowd over to the reception, for the dinner.

The speeches took up half the amount of time, and by the time they ended the three of them were very hungry. The food was served eventually and all 3 of them ate their dinner, while vlogging the awesome food.

The food eventually ended, and the music started pumping, Delilah took a dance with Phil first before changing over to Dan. Phil wandered off somewhere, and Dan went and took a seat back down. Slow music started to blare through the speakers, and Delilah, alone, decided maybe she might have a rest now. But she felt someone staring at her, from the back, thinking it was Phil, she turned around. She saw from halfway across the room, Tom Felton, her celebrity crush, staring at her. She could've sworn about a million fireworks blasted throughout her body at the sight of him. Only had she not noticed the celebrity had made his way over to her. He slightly bowed and held out his hand, his now brunette hair covered his face.

"Care for a dance" He asked now looking up at Delilah. Delilah felt all these butterfly's fly into her stomach as she accepted the invitation and took the celebrities hand.

Only if she knew how nervous Tom felt, walking up to stranger, who had caught his eye throughout the night, to ask for a dance. He thought he was going to be rejected but to his own surprise she took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor.


	2. The Dance

Tom placed his right arm on Delilahs left side hip, and Delilah placed her right arm on Toms shoulder. Their hands raised into the air and leaned in close, as they danced to the slow ballroom music.

"So what's your name?" Tom asked, locking his eyes into Delilahs grey ones. Tom was leading the dance, as it was natural for a man to do so.

"It's Delilah Scarlet Hinova" She says, staring at Tom's light blue eyes, which looked alot better in real life, than they did pictures according to Delilah.

"You have a very pretty name, Delilah Scarlet, just like your eyes," Tom says. Delilah, not very known to flirting, hadn't had a clue if the boy was flirting with her or simply just complimenting her. "Well incase you were wondering, I'm Tom, Tom Felton." He whispers into Delilahs ear, his breath tickling Delilahs ear.

"I think half the population already new that" Delilah states stubbornly, seeming to ruin the romantic sense in the air. She always did that. Yet, Tom, didn't seem to mind the humor at all. He quite enjoyed it, it brighten him up from the shitty mood he had been in since his recent break up with his now ex girlfriend Jade.

"So then, Delilah Scarlet, what do you do for a living, seeming as you probably know everything about me" Tom asks, while changing the rhythm to the dance a little bit faster. At first Delilah struggled to keep up, but she managed to fall into the same rhythm as Tom.

"Well, it's not really a living, but something I plan on doing for a long while. I am a youtuber, peeked the 3 million mark not to long ago." She states, still looking Tom in his eyes. Both, infact had their eyes locked, if a stranger were to notice them, they would just look like a old married couple the way they were going.

"A famous youtuber, sounds like quite an achievement" Tom says, planting his infamous smirk onto his face. Delilah couldn't help but mentally slap herself for saying that she was infact a youtuber. As most boys she had recently met, would be put off straight away, knowing that the person they were dancing with spent half there life infront a camera or cameras following her. But Tom didn't seme to mind it one bit, he took into consideration, that he too, spends half his time infront of cameras aswell.

"3 million subscribes, is that alot?" Tom asks, wanting to find out if she was very well known, like him. Obviously Tom, hadn't heard anything of her, since he hadn't spent any time browsing through the many clips on YouTube.

"Yes, as of today it sure is" Delilah responds.

"I guess we're like two different types of famous" Tom states, bringing Delilah in a littler closer to himself. He really loved the prenese of the girl, she seemed so innocent. Something he really loved in girls. As Tom studied Delilahs eyes more, he couldn't help but to realise there was more about this girl that no one knew. Tom, who seemed to quite fancy the girl, wanted to know more about her.

The song they were dancing to had finally come to an end, and Tom, who happened to be quite skilled in the arts of ballroom dancing, lead Delilah off the dance floor. He let go of her hand, when he reached the spot where he first asked her to dance and whispered into her ear "I'll be back."

Delilah nodded and walked over to Dan & Phil ,who had only just noted Delilahs absense. As she walked over she couldn't help but smile at herself, she had just danced with someone she only thought dreaming of was the closet they could ever get.

She sits right in the middle of her two friends and wraps her arms around the boys shoulders and bringing them into a hug. "Wow" She says. "What?" Both boys respond.

"Did you just not see what happened?!" Delilah exclaims.

"Yes, dancing around with that Malfoy guy" Dan says, rolling his eyes.

"Tom Felton, correction." Delilah says slapping her friend on the thigh.

"We have 1 hour before we leave, make the most of it." Phil says getting up and disapearing again. "Alright, well I'm going to go do nothing." Delilah says hoping out of her chair and ditching Dan.

"Thanks for nothing," Dan says rolling his eyes as his friend walks off.

Delilah made her way to where Tom had left her, she had hope that maybe he would come back. But maybe she was just going to be that girl he danced with once, that he won't remember in a week. Delilah thought to herself. Delilah stared at her shoes, not having any confidence to accept the invitation to dance as asked by many boys. Really, she was waiting for Tom.

Tom sees Delilah, standing to the side of the dancefloor all alone, the thought of her alone again made him wonder what good friends she had. He walked over to Delilah, dodging the many dancing couples. "Another dance, Miss Delilah?" He says as he reaches Delilah, holding out his hand.

"Of course" Delilah takes Toms hand, and they walk out onto the dance floor. This time there was no ballroom music, it just happened to be some pop music blaring through the speakers. "Really not in the mood for this music," Tom states. Delilah looks up at him and smiles cheekily. "I have a plan,"

"What's this plan then?" Tom asks, not really wanting to have Delilah leave him now.

"Watch this" She says letting go of Toms hand and dodging her way through the couples up onto the stage. She whispers something to the band that was on the stage, they nod on her command and the music changes. Delilah takes her place on the microphone and starts to sing along the the music.

"Look at me"

Tom looks directly into Delilah's eyes.

"You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart"

Easily, Tom places the song, Reflection, by Christina Aguilera.

"Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?"

When the song ended, Delilah jumps off the stage and heads back over to Tom.

"Your singing, Delilah, it's like God sent you from heaven with a little bit too much perfection in the arts of singing." Tom compliments, completly truthfully, as Delilah stands infront of him.

"Thank you," Delilah replies, a little embarrased, that indeed her celebrity crush had just complimented her.

"Care for a dance, while there's some slow music?" Tom asks, holding out his hand for Delilah. "Sure thing" Delilah says, taking Toms hand again.

As they get into position, Delilah asks "I thought you would be some punk loving dude, what's with the slow music then?"

"I like all sorts of music, depends on the mood" Tom says.

"Well, what happened then?" Delilah asks, sensing that something bad may have had happened.

"Not too long ago my girlfriend and I broke up," Tom whispers, it's the first time he had ever told someone other than his family and close friends. It was just something about Delilah, that he felt safe telling her a secert.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Tom" Delilah says.

"You don't have to be sorry" Tom whispers to Delilah.

They dance for the next fifteen or so minutes, as slow music kept playing. Delilah had lost track of time, having so much fun with Tom.

Soon enough, Dan and Phil ran up to the two, interupting the dance. "I'm really sorry about this, but Dee, you have a flight to catch" Phil announces.

"It's been an hour already?!" Delilah exclaims, panic shot into her eyes, "Calm down, Dee" Dan says patting her on the back. She looks at Tom, who looks utterly confused by the situation.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go" Delilah says, really not wanting to loose Tom, she felt she'd lost too many people in her life, and she felt she didn't really want to loose Tom either.

"Where are you going?" Tom asks, confused,

"I'm going to L.A for a concert" Delilah awnsers. She waves a goodbye for Dan starts to drag her off.

"I'll never be able to see you again," Tom says, following behind them. "Trust me, I'm not that hard to find. There's a thing called the internet for a reason!" Delilah calls out before Dan and Phil walk out of the venue. Not even a goodbye for the bride. Delilah felt so rude, she hadn't even talked to her friend that whole night.


	3. Concert Time

The next day, Delilah, Dan and Phil had landed safely in L.A. They stayed in an apartment close to where the concert was being held.

The awaiting day had come, and the nerves for Delilah had just kicked in.

It may not have been her first concert, but this time it wasn't just a small gig at the local pub. This time it was a nearly sold out show with over 1000 people attending.

"You really need to calm down Dee" Phil says to Delilah, as they hop into the black car that was driving them to the concert hall.

Once the nerveraking car ride was over, they all hoped out of the car, to be greeted my many overexcited fangirls. Instead of making her nerves worse, she seemed quite to opposite. The fans had really calmed her down. Delilah smiled at the many fans and signed some signutures as she made her way up to the entrance. She was rushed in and sent to her backstage room. More make-up was appiled to her face, the earplug was attached to her and she was ready to go.

She stood to the wing of the stage, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. The ten nerveraking seconds past and she was called to the stage.

She walked on and over to the marked spot on the stage and removed the microphone from the stand. She looked up at the cheering audience and the many lights beemed down at her pale face, they nearly blinded her.

She thought to herself 'I guess you don't get to do this everyday,' She couldn't hardly see half the audience, at least that would calm her down a bit more. Soon her eyes adjusted to the lightning and she brought the microphone to her mouth.

She waited for the audience to calm down before she went to speak.

"G'day, my loverlys" Delilah says, this was her introduction to every video blog she had ever uploaded to YouTube.

The audience went wild with excitment from the simple line she had said. "Calm down peoples," Delilah laughs into the microphone, a little fed up with the overly excited fangirls and boys.

They responded imediantly, as if it were the queen asking them to quiet down. Delilah smiled with sucess and was ready to start the show.

"The first song I'll be performing is, Raising Hope, because, I know alot of people who need it. The hope, I mean, and this song hasn't been released to public yet, so consider yourself lucky." She says setting herself up to perform her new single.

As the music starts, the audience falls into a silence. This song is the one of many songs Delilah had written about overcoming depression. She decided that this was a perfect one for the fans in need of a little hope.

After the short intro, she starts to sing.

_"You look around, _

_Theres no way that you can escape, _

_The words of wisdom you hear they don't mean a thing, _

_The thing you need, is all you got left._

_She's lying around, _

_Dwelling on dreams forever, _

_When she opens her eyes, _

_She sees a world _

_A billion of people, _

_But really she is alone._

_Raising Hope, _

_Yer, _

_Raising Hope, _

_Yer, _

_Raising Hope,_

_Survival seems like a fairytale, _

_So many more days to face, _

_And the minutes are like hours and _

_Every breath she takes is an inner battle, knowing that there's more battle to overcome._

_Days, Days, Days, going on forever, _

_Years, Years, Years, will they ever pass? _

_So keep holding on! _

_The day will come! _

_Just a little hope, can change you forever. _

_Take that blade, chuck it away, and don't ever take one more step back!_

_Close your eyes, where you can fantasize a place completly your own, _

_Give a little hope, _

_Pockets of treasure, _

_Dreams far beyond, _

_A world unknown, _

_With your own flaws and your own worrys gone, _

_Just close your eyes and runaway._

_Days, Days, Days, going on forever, _

_Years, Years, Years, will they ever pass? _

_So keep holding on! _

_The day will come! _

_Just a little hope, can change you forever. _

_Take that blade, chuck it away, and don't ever take another step back!_

_Because I know this isn't like you, _

_And in everyones life theres always a little hope, _

_And I'm always here, _

_Right beside you, _

_Even if I'm miles away, _

_I'm still there right beside you,_

_Because I'm raising hope, _

_For a million, _

_It changes lifes, _

_It sure changed mine,_

_Raising Hope, _

_Yer, _

_Raising Hope, _

_Yer, _

_Raising Hope,_

_Because I'm raising hope, _

_For a million, _

_It changes lifes, _

_It sure changed mine, _

_And it will change yours."_

As Delilah finished the song, she did a little bow.

She stood there watching as the lights around her changed to a light blue, she listened to the audience clapping.

She felt fantasic.

Every little bit of nerves were gone.

The night passed on with Delilah singing many of her own songs, and also covers.

At the end of the concert she recieved a standing ovation. She sure deserved it.

As Delilah walked off the stage, many thoughts filled her mind. Never had she ever had such a great performance. She was proud of herself. She felt her life finally fitting all the broken puzzle peices back together.

Before Delilah realised, she had been pulled into an enormous hug by the whole backstage crew. Including Dan & Phil, who aren't the fondest of group hugs.

Many congratulations were given as ge left the hall out into the entrance for the signing.

She sat in the dedicated chair, infront of the thousands of teenagers willing to meet her. She spent the rest of the hour, signing, taking pictures and talking with her fans who came to the concert. Some fans even gave her gifts, which of course she kept.

Delilah loved her fans so much, and she tried to give as much attention to each and every one of them. After the signing she even sat down and talked with some of her older fans about life. She loved to hear everyones storys, yet she never really told her whole one.

She was waiting for the day, where she might complete a Draw My Life for everyone. But she wanted to settle down with someone, and be happy before she did that.

She only hoped that, that time would come soon.

For the 21 years of obstacles she had jumped and stumbled over , it's about time God gave her a smooth run.

And to keep her going till then, it was her fans. The most supportive people she's ever heard of.


	4. Coffee

There in a small cafe in London, behind the counter, sat Delilah. The morning was spent with her washing the benches with now shone as bright as her new shoes. The cafe was silent, as it had been for a few minutes now. The girl was jet-lagged after her little journey to L.A. But she refused to take a day off work, since she needed money.

Outside the cafe, stood a tall brunette man, he looked to be in his mid 20's. He looked to the peice of paper in his hands a few times before giving himself a slap on the face and pushing the door to the cafe open. He coughed up some courage, as he saw the girl sitting behind the counter.

"Delilah Scarlet?" The customer asks, the courage standing out in his voice.

Delilahs head pops up immediantly, placing the voice straight away. It sure was who she thought it was, because the customer smiled when she looked up and so did she.

"Hey Tom!" She exclaims happily. "What would you like to order?"

"Just a coffee, if that's alright." He replies, grabbing himself a chair from the nearby table and placing infront of the counter and sitting down.

"How was the concert in L.A?" Tom asks, breaking the little silence.

"Scary at first, but in the end it was the best thing I've ever done. I might even tour around America next year." Delilah says quiet quickly as she rushes around making Toms coffee. "How much milk?"

"Light please," Tom replys before asking a question that popped into his head after Delilah described what the concert was like. "Wait, you performed at the concert?"

"Of course, silly, It was my concert!" She exclaims rolling her eyes at the suprised looking Tom. She was more famous then he had thought. Had he even bothered to search her up on YouTube, he thought it was stalkerish.

"How many people attended?" Tom asks.

"Sounds like your doubting me," Delilah states, a little offended. "But, I had about 700 or something. It was only a small concert hall. I can't afford to get somewhere famous! Mind you, I borrowed money off the bank.."

Delilah pours the made coffee into a mug and passes it over the counter to Tom, he gladly accepts it before saying "That's alot of people though." He said then taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess." Delilah replys.

The two sat there, talking about how the concert went as Tom finished his coffee. Tom really liked talking to her. Just someone about her that kept you hooked into the conversation. Not many people have that ability.

As Tom finished off his coffee, a very good coffee indeed, he noted. He got up and placed the chair back in its former place while Delilah washed up the dishes.

Tom made his way back over to the counter and wanted to do a few things before he payed and left.

"Delilah, where do you come from? Your accent, I can't place it." Tom asks, the question had been playing at the back of his mind now he could hear her voice loud and clear.

"I'm Bulgarian, I havn't been back there in a while, I'm suprised you picked up the accent." Delilah replies a little suprised. She hadn't been back to her home country in a long time.

She flipped the loose bit of brown hair behind her ear and smiled a cheeky random grin at Tom. He passed one back, not really knowing what else to do.

"So Delilah, will you accompany me to a friends Birthday party in a few days?" Tom asks, breaking there cheeky silence.

"Who's?" Delilah blurts out.

"Daniel Radcliffe,"

"I knew it!" Delilah exclaims, doing a little fist to the air thing.

Tom laughs at Delilah, before saying "I guess that's a 'yes' right?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaims, trying her hardest to keep the excitement in. It may not have happened when she met Tom, because she couldn't exactly flip out infront of him. But if she went to Daniel Radcliffes birthday that means that all the Harry Potter cast would be there. Once in a lifetime.

Tom smiled and grabbed his coffee and winked at Delilah "I'll be back with the details."

When Tom turned around and left, Delilah let out a loud squeal and did some funny dance moves in her exitement.

-•-

Hours later Delilah was sitting in her bedroom, google eyeing at the note Tom had gave her. She was still in her uniform and still in firm fangirl shock.

She kept reading the note outloud to herself.

_"To Delilah,___

_I shall pick you up at yours by 7pm Monday.___

_It's fancy wear, I__reccomend__you wear a dress_

_See you then xx___

_Lots of love,___

_Tom."___

She couldn't believe one bit that Tom had put kisses on the note.

She couldn't believe any of this infact. She actually thought it was a dream and tried the pinching trick, yet nothing happened. She spend the rest of the night mindlessly argueing over what to wear. She knew she had to sort it all out now, with work and YouTube currently chasing after her. She'd already dropped out of University in Australia, to persue her career in YouTube.

Monday was the day, and her dress was sitting up against the door. This time, it was an emerald green, with a silver bow across the hip. She stumbled across the room, bumping into the stray book on the floor before reaching the dress. She took it off the hook and slid it onto her body, she spun around and fell over awkwardly. She laughed at her fall before picking herself back up and picking up her phone, there was a message from Dan.

"_Maybe he likes you" _Was all it read.

She turned her phone off, clearly angry at the seemingly jelous Dan. It has been unknown, and still is to Delilah , that Dan feels more than sisterly love with Delilah.

Outside the apartment, stood Tom Felton, nervously fixing his buttons on his new leather jacket. He ruffled his hand through his hair, before taking a last glance at the adress written on a neatly folded peice of paper and making his way into the apartment.

"I would like to see Delilah?" Tom asks the receptionist. He looks up at Tom in disaproval.

"Another one of them pesky boys are you?" He mumbles, before handing him over a phone that would connect to Delilahs apartment. '

"Who is it?" Comes a loud chirpy voice from the phone, Tom jumps a bit in shock before placing the phone to his ear. "It's me, Tom." He says, a little unsure.

"Ohh, I'm sorry? Did I frighten you? I wasn't ment to sound like that, I just like to annoy Lyle." Comes the voice again, sounding apologetic this time. "You can come up by the way, I'm ready."

The phone hangs up suddenly and Tom hands the phone back over to Lyle. "Take care of her, Tom." He says, in a monotone voice which reminded him about Alan Rickman for some reason.

Toms long, thin and graceful hands reached for the car door handle. He pulled the door open and ushered Delilah inside. Tom rounded the car and hoped into the drivers seat, he put the started up the car. The engine of the car started with a loud thump, but soon got into action, Tom speeding away into the evening.

"You drive like my father, a maniac." Delilah states, as she grips the sides of the seats tightly.

"Your father sounds like a pretty cool man." Tom says as he turns the wheel, the car speeding around a roundabout.

"Cool enough to kill himself, doing this." She points out, holding the anger inside, not wanting to snap at Tom.

The car suddenly slows down, to a more calm speed, not too far under the speed limit. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He sighs, "It must've been so hard for you."

"Hard? You can say that." She mumbles, she hated people feeling sorry for her. It made her feel worse and most of all, simply felt angry for something that was not there fault.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing important."


	5. Expectations

"No, people think of me as a little fragile thing. But actually, I'm a trained ninja, well sort of. I have a black belt in Judo, I guess that counts for something." I respond to Ruperts silly comment of _'You're really small'._Nobody, not even me, calls me small.

"Interesting little one you are." Rupert says, ruffling my perfectly made hair. On instinct, I snap his hand off my head, by the wrist. I raise my eyebrows in competition. "I see, impressive." He compliments my simple move, "Oh, it gets better." I state.

"Alright, Rupert, she came with me." Tom announces, little annoyed that I've been talking to Rupert pretty much the past 5 minutes we have been here. Rupert gives me another pat on the head as he walk back over to Tom. "Bye, Rups." I wave at Rupert and passes me a stupid face in return.

"I want you to meet Emma, she loves talking girl to girls. She would probably kill me tomorrow if she doesn't get to meet you anyway." Tom says to me as he rushes through the crowds of people, ignoring their constant _'hellos' _

At the bar, sat, who I figured was Emma Watson. The most flawless woman ever, someone who is currently in poster form stuck on my wall about 20 odd times. We got nearer to Emma and Tom quickly whispered to me "Emma doesn't like stuck-up people,"

"Are you trying to say I'm stuck-up?" I whisper back, offended by what he said.

"No," He quickly replies as he taps Emma on the back.

She quickly turns around and flashes her beautiful smile. "Tom!"

"Emma, this is Delilah-Scarlet Hinova. Delilah-Scarlet meet Emma Watson."

"Hi!" She exclaims happily, patting her hand no the seat next to her. "Have a seat, I don't bite you know."

Emma pushes Tom away and it was just us, and a pesky bartender. "So Delilah-Scarlet, is that like your full name? It's kinda long. What would you like me to call you?"

"Just Delilah, or you could call me Dee, if you want." I reply.

"I think Dee will be just fine." She exclaims happily. "So how did you meet Tom?"

"Ehh, we met at a friend's wedding."

"Romantic" She says. "So Delilah, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Youtuber actually." I say, rubbing my chin awkwardly, kind of expecting a weird answer from her.

"That's so cool!" She exclaims, in this way which reminded me of a fangirl, fangirling. "You look stunning you know, your dress fits you perfectly and you're so pretty!

"You look flawless Emma, you always do." I say awkwardly, returning her compliment. Emma smiles cheekily at me. "I'm going to introduce you to Evanna!" She says inexpertly as she picks up my hand and drags me off the chair. I follow her clumsily through the crowds of people till we reach a very familiar blonde.

"Evanna, meet Delilah. Delilah meet Evanna." She introduces.

Evanna holds out her hand for me to shake, and I gratefully return it.

After that the two introduced me to other members of the cast including Matt Lewis, Devon Murray, James and Oliver Phelps, Scarlett Brynne and Bonnie Wright. We were now all sitting down on some couches at the back of the bar and were all chatting. About me.

"So you were born in Bulgaria? Then moved to Australia, then Germany, France back to Australia then England?" James asks, well I think it's James.

"Yep." I answer awkwardly. I don't like people prying into my past.

"And you speak Bulgarian, English, German, French, Italian, Polish and bits of other European languages?" James, or Oliver ask again.

"Ja." I answer in German, just for the sake of it. "I don't know why you're asking, I just spent the last 15 minutes telling you."

"I just find it amazing." Said the Phelps twin that was talking to me.

"That's where you went. I thought that Emma kidnapped you or something else." I hear Toms voice say from behind the couch I was squished onto with Emma, Evanna and Scarlett.

Everyone turns to face Tom and all laugh, including me. "Last time I checked, I wasn't on anybody's wanted list for kidnapping." Emma says between her laughs.

"Well isn't that a surprise." Tom says rolling his eyes. "Delilah do you want to go get a drink?"

"Er, sure." I say, getting up and out of my comfy position to follow Tom back to the bar. We sit down in some high seats, exactly where Emma and I were before. He whistles letting the bartender know that we are here. "I'll get the Hole in one." Tom orders, pointing to the menu.

The bartender nods and turns to me. "What would you like, my lady?"

"I'll just get a blueberry vodka if you don't mind."

I don't know why I decided to order some achohol. I have no intension of getting drunk with Tom Felton, as much as I would like too. I have an idea Tom wants to get drunk, just take a look at what he's ordered himself. A manly drink, which also has a drop of show off and heartbreak in it.

"So why did you invite me here tonight?" I ask Tom as I accept my drink from the bartender. Tom continues to pay for the drinks and taking his own. "There's something about you that's different from other girls I've met."

"Good or bad?" I ask, confused by what he had said.

"Oh, I'm still deciding on that." He says cheekily. "Now, time for a dance"

"Alright then." I say as we both take a swig of our drinks and walk onto the dance floor.

This is going to be one crazy night.


End file.
